nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Transcripts
This article has transcripts of all episodes of the Nekci Menij Show to Date. Words shoud be spelled correctly to avoid confusion. Also, please censor all swears to keep this page appropriate. Thank you. 14:44, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Ketywilbebak Trolling Brinty Nekci: 'Kay hi I'm Nekci. This is my friend, Rhenna. (RHENNA enters) Rhenna: Hey. Nekci: Rhenna, Rhenna: Yes, Nekci? Nekci: let's go and troll other pop b*****s. Rhenna: 'Kay. Nekci: Oh look! There's One! (BRINTY SPREAS enters.) ''Hey Brinty. Brinty: Hey! Nekci: Brinty you'are such a flop. Brinty: Nekci why are you saying this to me? Nekci: You haven't had a hit song in years. Brinty: This is upsetting me. Nekci: Even Rhenna is better than you and look at the state of that. Rhenna: ... Brinty: Nekci why you doing this though. Nekci: Brinty please being stupid. Oh S***! Look who the f*** it is now! ''(LADEY GAGS enters) Gags: Hey, Rhenna. Rhenna: Hey, Gags. What are you up to? Gags: have Just been touring and driving and stuff. Where'is Nekci and Brinty? Rhenna: I don't know. the way, why do you have a man's voice Gags: That's as irrelevant as your latest single. By the way, Rhenna, Rhenna: What? Gags: Stop doing that weaves rapidly. Rhenna: Gags please trying to change me. Gags: (sees Nekci and Brinty in Rhenna's weave.) ... Nekci: Rhenna. You dumb h**. Now that b**** can see us hiding in your s*** weave. Rhenna: Nekci is a twat to be honest. Gags: Rhenna and I actually agree. We should get Nekci back for being such a d*** to us. Nekci: 'Kay. Da Quen B Nekci: Oh hey. I'm just chilling. Being Nekci. (KETY PERR enters) Oh look! It’s my B.F.F., Kety! Kety: Hey, Nekci! Nekci: What the f***, Kety. You look like s***. Try to be original next timecome here. (BAYONSE NOALS enters) Bayonse: Girl~~!! (Sees NEKCI and KETY) What the f*** is this? Nekci: Oh hey, Bayonse! Bayonse: Nekci, this is beyond a joke. You two are copying me! Kety: Whats? Bayonse: Woah! Woah! Woah! Who is this? Kety: I’m Kety Perr. Bayonse: Never heard of you, Carly. Nekci, Who is this b****? Nekci: It’s Kety Perr. Bayonse: I don’t know any Staceys. She can go s*** a d*** Kety: kay. Bayonse: I’m the Queen Bee. Nekci: Um, there’s only one queen. And that’s Medoner… B**** Bayonse: Um.. Who? Medoner (Offstage): L…V…U…Medoner! Kety: Not again! Oh My God! Bayonse: Oh S***! Not That B****again! (MEDONER enters) Nekci: Medoner, these h**s copied me! Medoner: What the F***, Nekci! Don’t speak to me again! Why are you in my house? Bayonse: Nekci, you said this was your house! Nekci: Bayonse please quiet. Medoner: Who is that? Bayonse: It’s Naomi. Kety: No. My name is Kety. Medoner: I Don’t Give A! Speaking of which, who wants to buy my new album, MDNE. Nekci: How many do you have left? Medoner: Like two or something. (Over 20 copies fall on KETY.) Poor Kelly. Nekci: Bayonse, we should help Medoner sell her album Bayonse: Are you f****n’ kidding, Nekci? (BAYONSE exits) Medoner: Thanks, Nekci. Kety: Please help.